Contagion
by DeutchRemy
Summary: A mysterious illness sweeps through the Abbey. Please R&R


November 28, 1914

"Would somebody send David to bed?" Mrs. Patmore's voice boomed through the kitchen and servants' hall. "He's swayin' back and forth as though he's got five drinks under his belt!" The portly cook shook her head in irritation and returned her attention to mixing the cake batter. "I swear, if that boy's sick we're all gonna get it, mark my words."

"What was that, Mrs. Patmore?"

"Nothin', Daisy. You keep on stirrin' that sauce or it'll lump."

A jangling of keys announced the arrival of Mrs. Hughes, who stopped in the middle of the kitchen and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Patmore, but my hearing was damaged from your screaming tirade yesterday and I couldn't quite make out your current request."

"Well I apologize for that, but I'm only concerned about poor David over there." She pointed with her wooden spoon, ignoring the dollop of batter that plopped on the floor.

"Hmm? And who is David?"

"The hallboy who's ready to collapse over there! Lookit him, he looks worse than Daisy did when she had the flu last winter!"

Mrs. Hughes eyed the boy, who was leaning against a wall in the hallway; he was indeed white as a sheet. His hands rested against the plaster, fingers splayed open, and it became clear to her that he was bracing himself against it, lest he collapse. She briefly considered taking the poor lad upstairs herself to see to it that he got into bed safely, but what sorts of rumors would go around if she were to be seen? No, best to have a male servant accompany him.

There were no male servants in sight. The other hallboys were likely getting high off of shoe polish and the footmen were helping the maids prepare the dining room for the night's guests. And she would not have Thomas help the young man into bed, as he would probably get into the bed with him. Just then the back door swung open and in stepped Mr. Bates, cane in one hand, removing his top hat with the other. He took off his overcoat and scarf and hung them on the appropriate peg and tried to hide his surprise when he noticed Mrs. Hughes watching him.

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes. I'm so sorry about the door swinging in - the wind caught me off guard. I suspect there's quite the storm moving in. May even get some snow."

"Snow would be exciting, especially for the younger ones. We haven't had snow around here in about fourteen years…" She trailed off.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Hughes?" His already-soft face softened even more when he noticed the worried look in her eyes and the boy she appeared to be supporting against the wall.

"Oh, it's just that young David here seems to have picked up a sniffle and I was hoping a male servant would bring him upstairs for me."

"I can take him up, Mrs. Hughes." Bates was already reaching for the young boy's arm.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that! Not with your leg! I'm sure Mr. Carson will…"

"Nonsense. I've walked these stairs every day for two years now. We'll just take it slow." He encircled one massive hand around the skinny boy's upper arm. "One step at a time."

*********

"What you suppose is wrong with David?" Daisy asked Mrs. Patmore after Mr. Bates disappeared up the stairs with the boy and Mrs. Hughes had returned to the dining room to approve the maids' work.

"Probably that stomach thing that's goin' around. Turn the sauce down, it's sputtering all over the stove."

"Sorry, Mrs. Patmore. He looked awfully pale."

"Stomach viruses can do that to you. That's why I'm not having him near my kitchen."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, Daisy? Because if he infects the food then the whole family'll be lookin' as pale as him!"

"Oh. Right."

"Daisy! This sauce is full of lumps! What did I just tell you?"

*******

November 29, 1914

It was about two in the morning when the commotion in the hallway jolted Anna out of a perfectly nice sleep. She yawned. Swung her legs over the side of her bed. Slid her feet into her slippers and stood up. Careful not to wake Ethel she tiptoed over to the door and opened it a crack.

Squinting her eyes against the blinding lights from the hallway she could make out Dr. Clarkson. He wasn't quite rushing - rather walking at a generous pace - into one of the rooms at the far end of the hallway on the mens' side, followed closely by Mr. Carson.

This was interesting. She had to have a closer look.

She opened the door wide enough to squeeze her body through and then shut it as quietly as possible behind her. From her vantage point at the glass dividing door she could hear Clarkson say something about "acute abdominal pain" and "vomiting blood". They disappeared into the room and Anna's hope to linger in the hallway and wait for news was dashed by Mrs. Hughes tapping on her shoulder and telling her to get back in her room and not open her door until morning.


End file.
